


Terms and Conditions

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Series: Terms and Conditions [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Coming In Pants, First Kiss, M/M, Marijuana, grinding against a gorgeous car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Clay needs Tony's help with something and, as per the usual, Tony drops everything to be there for his friend.  The thing is, Clay really needed help tomorrow so what exactly does he want help with today?[Series plot: Clay gets a letter from Alex regarding pictures that the gang has of a drunken Hannah and needs Tony's help to get them before they get given to the school for the court case. This can be read as a stand alone though.]





	Terms and Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> [Slight spoiler regarding Alex's choices at the end of the season, just a quick heads up]

          Tony's phone buzzed on the table as Brad got up to go to the bathroom before they left Monet's. Tony thought he saw Brad's face darken as he was turning but he was gone before he could ask what was wrong.

        **Clay's Cell [6:43 PM]** 911 Hannah, Alex mailed me a letter before he-look, we need to talk. Meet me at Eisenhower park?

          Tony frowned and stood, slipping his phone back into his pocket as Brad came out of the bathroom with a definitely negative expression.

          "Let me guess," Brad began as he approached, a tight smile that was more frustration than amusement on his face.

          "I'm really sorry Brad," Tony interjected smoothly in a soft apologetic tone. "Something came up, it's an emergency."

          "Of course it is," Brad retorted with a snort. "And who with this time?"

          Tony opened his mouth and shut it again, at a loss as to how to deescalate the situation when the only way Brad would be happy would be for it to be anyone but Clay who needed him. Tony wasn't about to lie.

          Brad scoffed and turned to leave, turning back to fire off one last parting shot. "You know, it wouldn't be so bad if you didn't keep insisting that they all needed you when you and I both know the only one you give a shit about is Clay."

          "Brad," Tony protested. reaching out and snagging Brad's elbow to pull him back over to him. "C'mon, you know how much I enjoy your company. Please don't do this because my straight male friend needs me a little more than usual right now. Trust me."

          Brad sighed, exasperation still in his face as he allowed himself to be tugged closer to Tony. "Fine, but you're running out of chances really fast here."

          "Tomorrow after I'm out of school," Tony said, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend quickly. "I'll come over and we'll binge our way through a season of American Horror Story, okay? Just you and me, no distractions."

          Brad pulled away and said softly, "Don't let me down okay? I love you."

          Tony's heart stopped beating for a moment as he watched Brad walk away. He couldn't breathe. The word love echoed in his head as the door closed behind Brad and Tony's phone buzzed again insistently in his pocket. He pulled it out.

          **Clay's Cell [6:46 PM]** Please?

          Tony numbly shot back a quick 'omw' and walked out to his car in a daze.

          He pushed Brad and his love to the back of his mind and drove to the park on autopilot, parking next to Clay's bike and gesturing for him to get in. Clay shoved his bike into the car quickly enough that he earned a scolding look from Tony.

          "So you got a letter from Alex?' Tony prompted as he drove towards an old dirt road that wound back to the cliff in the woods.

          "Yeah, it said 'I can't stop them but maybe you can. They have pictures of Hannah, from a party where she got drunk and they look really bad. They're going to give them to the school to help them destroy her memory to win the court case if the tapes come out. I'm pretty sure we both know they will, and I can't bare to watch it all any longer knowing it was my fault. They keep the pictures in Bryce's room, he doesn't know about the tapes yet but the photos are part of a bigger album he keeps of his parties. Good luck and I'm sorry.'"

          "Well fuck," Tony said as the car bounced around on the dirt road. They drove in silence for a moment then Tony slowed to a stop in the clearing. Tony climbed out of the car and heard Clay's door open too.

          "What are you going to do?" Tony asked, leaning back against the hood and giving Clay a side-eye. Clay gave him a smile that looked halfway between hopeful and terrified.

          "What are we going to do?"

          Tony's eyes widened slightly and he looked between Clay and the letter a few times before he cleared his throat. Brad's not going to like that, Tony thought to himself ruefully. "Alright," Tony was slightly surprised to hear himself saying agreeably. "What are we going to do about it?"

          Clay's smile turned genuine in an instant and Tony's stomach flipped in a way that made Brad's 'I love you' echo again almost accusingly in his head. He resolutely stuffed those feelings down and firmly told himself that he was just relieved that Clay didn't look seconds from panic anymore.

          "There's a basketball game tomorrow, Bryce's parents are in Europe again or still or something, and I saw him hide the spare key in a fake rock earlier today right before I texted you."

          Tony just blinked at Clay for a moment, wanting to feel any sense of disbelief that Clay wanted to break into Bryce's house and coming up empty. He scoffed anyways and put on a skeptical expression. "You want to break into Bryce's house? Do you remember the way you left that house the last time you were there?"

          Clay gave him a look and Tony rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner. "Yeah, of course you do. You're just reckless."

          Clay laughed and gave him a quizzical look. "I mean, I was going for brave but I guess from a certain perspective brave looks reckless."

          Tony let out a bark of laughter and shook his head. "Brave? Of course, you're going to bravely break into Bryce's home and bravely get caught and then bravely get killed and or arrested. Sounds super brave Clay, you've dazzled me with your wits."

          Clay grinned at him cheerily. "My take-away from that little tirade is going to be that you agree that I'm brave and also find me dazzling, so thank you my friend."

          Tony shook his head again, smiling reluctantly. He couldn't really disagree, Clay was and had been for a while Tony's ideal blend of genuinely great and ridiculously attractive. Clay, however, was and had always been straight so Brad had no reason to be jealous the way he was.

          "Anything other than a letter?" Tony asked, trying to redirect the conversation after another pang of guilt ran through him.

          Clay grinned and tipped the envelope upside down. A joint rolled out into his palm. Tony frowned at him.

          "You smoke?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

          "Well, not really," Clay admitted, looking away. "But Alex said he wanted me to smoke it for him since he..."

          Tony hummed softly and looked down at the joint appraisingly.

          "Will you help me?"

          Tony's eyes jumped up to Clay's and he replied automatically before he could stop himself.  "Always."

          Brad would definitely not be cool with him smoking with Clay because of his tendency to get horny when he smoked. Of course, that didn't really mean Tony had no self control so that was kind of a non issue since Brad's jealous tendencies weren't really his problem.

          "I don't really smoke much either," he found himself saying even as he was reaching into his car for a lighter.

          "I definitely don't want to smoke the whole thing by myself," Clay said cajolingly.

          "Yeah, yeah." Tony plucked the joint out of Clay's palm and lit it. "You've convinced me, you bad influence."

          "Me?" Clay exclaimed incredulously, taking a hit after Tony passed it to him. "I'm a bad influence?"

          Tony grinned as the weed settled into his mind, loosening his body and making his thoughts wander as they chatted about meaningless anecdotes. School, the weather, random asides about trivia that occurred to them as they smoked their way through the joint, snickering with their shoulders pressed together as they leaned against the car.

          They were practically burning their fingertips when Clay turned to him abruptly, a serious expression interrupting the relaxed mood. They were pretty stoned and Tony was feeling just a touch ridiculous. Clay had been slowly leaning more and more of his weight against him as they'd been smoking and he hadn't noticed until his entire right side was suddenly colder without him there.

          Tony started to speak but Clay interrupted him before he could get a full word out.

          "Wait, before you say anything- can I try something?"

          Tony squinted at him slightly in confusion and started to ask Clay what he was talking about only to be interrupted again.

          "Like without you saying anything though, or reacting, or judging me, or telling anyone," Clay said quickly, words all running together the way they tended to when he was nervous.

          Tony grinned at him, holding back laughter. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something to see if Clay would start talking again.

          "Like I literally want to do this thing to see something for me and I trust you but I don't want to talk about it or address it because," Clay trailed off looking perplexed.

          "Clay-"

          "Promise we can go back to just hanging out like before without making it a thing and-"

          Tony reached out without thinking and put his hand over Clay's mouth to stop the flow of words. "Clay, stop freaking out because the weed is making you paranoid. Yes, of course. I promise, we can go back to talking about whatever you want. I'm going to take my hand off your mouth now, okay?"

          Clay nodded sheepishly, laughing against Tony's palm before Tony slowly let his hand fall to his side.

          Clay still looked uncertain and he shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. "Okay, but are you sure?"

          Tony ignored the sudden ever so slight tightness in his pants as the last word out of Clay's mouth reminded him of the last time they'd been together here, climbing the rocks.

          That was the closest he'd ever been to admitting out loud the way Clay made him feel. He'd been so positive that Clay was going to call him on all his shit after the way he'd allowed his eyes an indulgent look over before saying 'sure'.

          Tony stuffed his hands in his pockets and glanced up at him through his eyelashes the way he remembered doing up on the trail that day. "Sure."

          Clay's face turned red and he shrugged, scuffing a toe in the dirt as he mumbled, "I don't want to ruin anything."

          "Clay," Tony said, forcing a serious tone through his stoned haze. "There's nothing you could do that would ruin-"

          Tony blinked, almost somehow aware of his sudden rock hard erection before he realized it was being caused by the sensation of Clay's lips hesitantly being pressed against his.

        _I love you._

          Brad was in his head again and Tony couldn't breathe. Holy fuck, Clay was kissing him and he was panicking.

          Clay pulled back and Tony didn't move. Clay winced. "Fuck, you're not breathing. That was a mistake, I shouldn't have-I'm sorry Tony I-"

          The car squeaked with their combined weight as Tony stopped the stupidity falling out of Clay's mouth by shoving him back against the door and kissing him with bruising force. One of his hands was fisted in Clay's shirt and he nudged a knee in between Clay's as he pressed their hips together.

          Tony sucked Clay's bottom lip into his mouth and bit down slightly harder than he meant to as he mumbled into Clay's mouth, "Do not be sorry Clay, those weren't the conditions."

          A voice in his head was yelling at him that it was wrong, and to think of Brad, but a louder voice was yelling that Clay had already said they weren't allowed to talk about it and it was guilt free as long as they never talked about it again and it never went further than this. He could just file it away with his favorite lucid sex dreams until he forgot it was ever real in the first place.

          Clay made an eager noise that made Tony somehow harder than he already was and responded by nibbling at Tony's upper lip. He reached towards Tony's face and Tony grabbed his hand, pressing it against the car and snaked his tongue into Clay's mouth. Clay's other hand slipped under Tony's shirt and tickled up his side, prompting an immediate goosebump reaction, before Tony could catch it and pin that one against the car as well.

          This couldn't be more than a kiss, not while he wasn't single. If he let Clay put his hands under his shirt, he was definitely not going to be able to stop him from putting his hands in his pants if he tried to. Clay groaned, tugging at his hands briefly before hooking a leg around Tony's and pulling him closer.

          Well, Tony bargained with himself, it wasn't hands putting the perfect amount pressure on his cock. He shifted his hips up and down experimentally and Clay shoved their tongues back into Tony's mouth with a needy whine. He writhed against Tony and Tony gave up one of his hands to anchor Clay's hips to the car so that he could start up a rhythm.

          Clay's free hand found its way back under Tony's shirt, settling at his waist with his fingers tightening convulsively as Tony moved against him. Tony felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest with how hard it was racing.

          "Tony," Clay gasped out as Tony ground their hips together. "I think I might, we need to-"

          "Clay," Tony growled, stomach tightening at the hitch in Clay's voice. "Stop talking."

          Clay bucked against him with a helpless moan and Tony's brain stopped working when his cock pulsed noticeably against his own. He only had time to think half a mocking thought at himself about the fact that he was about to join Clay in the 'I just came in my pants' club before he buried his face in Clay's shoulder and his orgasm rushed through him.

          "Fuck," Tony laughed into Clay's shoulder, breath shaky as he rode it out.

          "Fuck," Clay agreed, sounding so wrecked that Tony thought for a second that he might have a whole second orgasm just from his voice. Tony untangled them and took a measured step back, clearing his throat and putting his composure back together.

          "Was that," Tony caught himself before he could finish asking if that was what Clay had been looking for. He bit his lip and forced himself to change the subject. "Sorry. So did the letter say where the album was?"

          Clay looked at him blankly for a second before he caught up to the question. "No, no sorry. We're gonna have to look for it when we get there. Was that-"

          Clay cut himself off when Tony looked up at him with his eyebrows raised and flushed bright red. "I only have one question and then we can go ahead with the agreed upon not addressing or discussing clause."

          Tony grinned despite himself and shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. "Those weren't the conditions," he replied, amusement in his voice.

          "I just want to," Clay stumbled for a second before continuing, "You're sure it's okay? I didn't rui-"

          Tony stepped forward into Clay's space one more time and leaned in to kiss him softly. He lifted his hand to Clay's face and tilted it gently to get a better angle, slowly slipping his tongue back into Clay's mouth and tickling the roof of his mouth as they kissed. When he pulled away again, Clay looked dazed.

          Tony shoved his hands back in his pockets to stop himself from doing anything else he couldn't take back and forced himself to repeat slightly more firmly, "Those weren't the conditions, we should probably get home before we're missed."

          He gave Clay a pleading look and Clay looked at him for another moment before stuffing his hands in his pockets to mirror Tony's nonchalant pose as he wandered around the car to the passenger side. "Yeah, you're right. I told Mom I'd come home for dinner tonight at 7:30. Do you have plans with Brad?"

          Tony flinched at the mention of Brad before he could school his expression back to calm and Clay looked guilty for a second. "No, no plans with Brad. We chilled after school today so probably just going to grab a shower and call it an early night."

          They got into the car in slightly awkward silence as Brad's name hung in the air around them. Tony looked over at Clay, who was chewing on his lip looking really concerned, and relented one last time against his better judgement.

          "You didn't ruin anything Clay," he said quietly as he turned the car on and started the journey back to Clay's house. Clay relaxed into the passenger seat immediately, trusting Tony to tell him the truth.

          They rode the rest of the way back to Clay's house in companionable silence and Tony resolutely ignored the way he was hard and ready for another go around by the time they arrived.

          "I'll see you tomorrow?" Clay asked, ducking down to peer through the open window and seeming reluctant to go inside.

          "Yeah, course, shoot me a text if anything comes up," Tony replied with a slightly strained smile, giving Clay a wave as he pulled away from the curb. He couldn't wait to get home and shower so he could masterba-clean off the mess in his pants, Tony corrected the voice in his head hastily.

          He sighed and looked down at the damp spot that was finally starting to soak through the front of his jeans. Who was he kidding, he was definitely fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I am super obsessed with these two... Seriously. The way Tony looks at him whenever they're together? This will be somewhat lighthearted despite the serious tone of the events it deals with. There will also be at least two installments after this. Let me know what you think guys, kudos feed my motivation meter in an embarrassingly real way so you'll get another installment either way buuuuut it will come faster if I know you're waiting :)


End file.
